Une étrange amie
by Menthes
Summary: Et si une SanSan shipper coachait Sandor pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Sansa? Petite fanfiction sans prise de tête, juste friendship Sandor/ OC, on va éviter le mary sue \o/ Merci pour avoir au moins lu ce sommaire! :D


Chapitre 1

**Sandor**

C'est dans un grand fracas qu'arriva une jeune fille, haleine pendante et bazar sur le dos, à sa table désertée par les clients de la taverne. Des papiers, partout : froissés, pliés, griffonnés ça dépassait de ses poches, de ses deux sacs et il y en avait même des fragments dans ses cheveux. Ils arrivaient juste au niveau de sa mâchoire et dansaient autour de sa tête en d'improbables boucles rousses. Elle avait des racines brunes et cela lui donnaient une allure bizarre. Le Limier était plutôt perplexe quant à cette apparition impromptue. Toujours soufflante et les joues rouges, elle s'assit en face de lui en soupirant, apparemment contente d'avoir trouvé une place dans cette taverne bondée. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle : un petit front, de bonnes joues clairsemées de tâches de rousseur et un visage rond rendaient sa face assez similaire aux lutins et autre petites créatures humanoïdes que l'on pouvait trouver dans les vieux contes. Des yeux marron et d'épais sourcils complétaient son visage assez commun. Peut-être était-elle l'une de ces sauvageonnes du Nord. Maintenant, elle le fixait, un petit sourire sur sa stupide bouche de fillette. Il grogna et la regarda méchamment en grimaçant pour lui faire peur mais elle ne semblait pas effrayée pour autant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'une femme puisse se balader comme ça, sans escorte et sans maris. Elle finirait violée dans les bas quartiers de Port-Réal, jugea le Limier en riant intérieurement.

'' Tu devrais dégager de ce siège, fillette… '' menaça-t-il en dégageant largement ses brûlures pour dégoûter l'intruse. L'alcool acre émanait de sa bouche tordue et venait chatouiller les petites narines de la fille devant lui.

'' L'auberge vous appartient-elle ? '' demanda-t-elle les coudes ancrés sur la table. Elle prenait confiance et se permettait des choses que seule une putain oserait faire : accoster des hommes dans les bars, assez alcoolisés pour leurs jouer un mauvais tour les aumonières de cuirs et de peaux de chèvres sont une maigre protection contre les voleurs expérimentés.

'' Non, mais tu n'aimerais pas avoir à faire à moi. Je ne veux pas d'une pute dans mon lit ce soir, alors casse-toi de là '' grommela le Limier en découvrant un peu le fer de sa miséricorde. Pour la première fois, ses avertissements portaient ses fruits amers. Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés, une drôle d'expression gravée sur la face puis elle ria haut et fort, laissant complètement le Limier pantois.

'' Je ne suis pas une pute ! J'ai fait un long voyage, tout ce que je souhaite c'est juste un bon repas et un lit pour mes pieds morts ! Allons, repartons de bon aloi, je vous offre le souper. Si vous n'avez pas encore mangé, bien sûr '' proposa-t-elle en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

Il plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il était rare qu'on lui paye un repas juste pour « bien s'entendre » avec lui, mais après tout, se dit-il, profitons en, ça n'arrivera pas souvent. Il acquiesça en poussant un râle guttural. Elle fit signe au gérant, découvrant ainsi des bras bronzés inégalement qui laissait entrevoir le temps qu'elle avait pût passer la route royale. Une serveuse survint rapidement pour prendre les commandes. Il l'ignora préférant contempler les reflets pourpres de son vin. Il sentait qu'elle était terrifiée par sa gueule défigurée. Sauf cette imbécile devant lui, elle était bizarre celle-là.

'' Ce sera deux ragoûts de lapins. Une cruche d'eau pour moi et mon ami prendra… ''

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et attendait une réaction de son colossal voisin. Toujours son sourire ahuri, songea-t-il en tournant le reste de vin rouge dans sa coupe. Il le bût d'une traite et le reposa provocant un bruit sec sur la table en bois.

'' Du vin, et je ne suis pas ton ami '' déclara-t-il, le timbre aussi rude que l'acier tapant contre des rochers marins.

'' Du vin, merci '' répéta-t-elle à la serveuse qui partit précipitamment pour fuir le Limier et la réputation qui l'accompagnait à travers tout le royaume. Elle avait ignoré son dernier commentaire, imperturbable et confiante.

'' Je m'appelle Sally et vous ? '' dit-elle d'une voix guillerette. Elle était étrangement amicale avec lui et cela le mettait mal à l'aise car lui le terrible chien n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un et surtout pas avec une fille. Elle n'était pas d'ici, elle avait un accent qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et ses manières étaient pour le moins indigne d'une vraie dame mais au moins elle ne cillait pas quand elle le regardait.

'' Sandor '' révéla-t-il d'un ton bourru. Il se renferma, peu sûr de la bonne attitude à adopter face à cette situation improbable.

'' Ravie de vous rencontrer ! '' s'exclama Sally sur un ton enthousiaste.

**Sally**

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est vraiment lui ! oh mon dieu !,_ ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, _c'est comme si le destin me l'avait envoyé !_

Elle ne saurait comment elle était parvenue à Westeros, simplement un matin, elle se réveilla au milieu d'une plaine, non loin d'un château que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur l'horizon. Elle avait marché des heures durant avant de trouver refuge dans un village pittoresque. Elle s'était rendue à l'auberge, et elle avait fait pitié aux propriétaires qui ont bien voulu l'héberger une nuit. C'est là qu'elle apprit où elle avait atterri : Westeros, les sept Royaumes. Ses vêtements avaient choquées la plupart des habitants car ils laissaient ses jambes à l'air libre ainsi que ses bras comment expliquer que porter un simple débardeur et un short long était normal là où elle vivait ? Elle préféra s'adapter et accepta avec joie la robe brune de lin de la ménagère de l'auberge.

Plus tard elle se voyait offrir une place au côté du mestre du château en tant que graveur et portraitiste apprenti ; qui aurait cru que le style BD plairait autant au seigneur du château ? Elle se remerciait, un brin ironique, pour avoir passée tant d'heures à dessiner plutôt que de faire ses devoirs ou d'écouter en cours. Les premières nuits furent terribles pour elle, pleurant de ne jamais retrouver sa famille puis elle accueillit ce fait avec calme, relativisant sur toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait découvrir, aux personnages qu'elle pourrait rencontrer et à ce qu'elle-même pourrait faire pour aider certaines grandes familles dans ce qui leur arriverait prochainement. Elle se dit aussi en plaisantant qu'elle allait probablement mourir de manière horrible si elle s'insinuait trop dans le jeu des trônes. Elle s'informa de la situation politique auprès du mestre et elle apprit que Jon Arryn était toujours main du Roi. Elle resta pendant un an comme apprenti jusqu'à la mort de la main, puis lettre de recommandation du mestre dans la poche, elle irait se présenter à mestre Pycelle dans l'espoir d'une place au Donjon Rouge pour suivre de près les intrigues du palais. Elle aimait Sansa et Sandor et elle aurait voulu les aider à établir une relation moins maladroite que dans les livres. Et voilà que la veille d'aller voir Pycelle, elle tombait sur Sandor Clegane buvant seul dans un coin sombre de l'auberge qu'elle avait choisi ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'installa vivement en face de lui avec tout son bardas sur le dos. Elle savait que ça allait être dur d'établir une amitié avec lui, mais elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc entre autre la connaissance de son passé, ainsi que de sa personnalité. Elle le détailla sans vergogne, admirant ses traits coupés à la serpe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel visage, plus effrayant et abîmé par l'alcool que décris dans les livres. Ses brûlures étaient vraiment difficiles à observer, elle se sentait gênée pour lui mais tint bon car elle savait que Sandor appréciait d'être regardé sans détour. Même du siège où il se tenait on pouvait juger de sa hauteur il mesurait facilement dans les deux mètres. Sally, avec son pauvre mètre soixante, ria intérieurement de l'immense différence entre eux.

'' Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie ? '' tenta-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

'' Je tue des gens '' énonça le Limier platoniquement la stricte vérité.

''Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous savez, pas la peine de me faire votre numéro de tueur psychopathe ''

'' Psycho…quoi ?! Tu mens, fillette, tu as peur… ''

'' Je peux vous prouver que je n'ai pas peur ! '' coupa-t-elle en tapant ses mains contre la table qui trembla, si bien que Sandor fut obliger de retirer les siennes et les croisa sur sa poitrine en signe de défis. Le menton relevé, un sourire narquois et des sourcils haussés rendaient visibles le mépris et la pitié qu'il ressentait. A vrai dire, il était plutôt amusé par la tournure que prenait leur discussion.

''J'attends ''

D'un bond elle se jeta sur lui, empoignant son col de tunique et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol dur et froid. Elle lui donna une baffe dont il se souviendrait longtemps après. Elle se battait avec lui, agrippant ses bras et sa tunique pour essayer de le maitriser mais rien y fait le Limier prit facilement l'avantage en la couchant sur le dos et en écartant ses minces bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il se trouvait au dessus, un air d'incrédulité et de vraie surprise sur le sa face. Elle pouffa quand elle s'aperçut que tous les clients de l'auberge les regardaient.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !? Tu es folle ! Putain ! '' jura-t-il de rage.

'' Ca va, hein ! N'en faites pas toute une histoire, vous voyez je n'ai pas peur de vous. Alors maintenant aidez moi à me relever, qu'on puisse manger ! '' corrigea-t-elle.

'' Va te faire foutre ! '' cracha le Limier en se relevant d'un bond pour se rassoir à leur table.

'' Ce n'est pas très galant, mais je vous pardonne '' déclara Sally en se mettant sur ses pieds calmement. Elle se rassit tranquillement assez fière de son coup.

'' Et se jeter sur moi comme ça, c'était galant ça peut être ? '' grogna-t-il à son encontre en levant son verre de vin pour indiquer son mécontentement.

Elle s'esclaffa une fois de plus ce qui lui valut un grommellement de la part du Limier qui préféra boire une longue lampée d'alcool se donnant du courage pour faire face à cette fille indécente et coriace. Bientôt, leur ragoût fut servi et ils purent enfin savourer le silence de l'autre.

'' Ah, c'était bien bon ! Mais je dois vous laisser cher ami, Donjon Rouge m'attend de bonnes heures demain et je ne souhaite pas être en retard '' finit-elle par annoncer à Sandor.

'' Donjon Rouge ?! Sept Enfers, que je sois maudit si je te revois là-bas ! '' cria-t-il en couvrant sa face avec sa main, plein de dépit et d'exaspération.

'' Oh, vous travaillez là-bas ? Nous risquons en effet de nous voir ! '' découvrit-elle en toute innocence enfin presque, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne pût réprimer un soupir qui ressemblait à un râle d'animal agonisant. Sally se leva, ramassa son bric-à-brac et fit une petite révérence avant d'ajouter :

'' Ce fut une rencontre amusante, même si vous pensez surement le contraire. Et j'espère que nous trouverons un terrain d'entente malgré tout, si nous sommes amenés à nous revoir dans les prochains jours. Ainsi donc, bien le bonsoir mon ami !''

Elle partit subitement de la taverne bousculant au passage quelques piliers de bars qui hoquetaient fortement après cette sortie furibonde.


End file.
